ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Rebel Alliance
The Alliance to Restore the Republic (commonly known as the Rebel Alliance, and, informally, as the Rebellion) is an interstellar faction of the fictional universe of Star Wars. As a direct reaction to the Galactic Empire, the Rebel Alliance warred throughout the Star Wars galaxy for restoring the ideals of the Old Republic. The primary founders of the Rebellion were Galen Marek, Princess Leia Organa, and Senators Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, and Garm Bel Iblis, alinca Rebel Alliance was featured in the original trilogy of films in which they are the main protagonist, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, whereas its origins were referred in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. History The first antecedents of the Alliance to Restore the Republic are told by the expanded universe around Episode III. It is explained that the Delegation of 2000 is a group of Senators who are disgruntled about the already unjustified extraordinary powers of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, as the Clone Wars were waning. The group included Padmé Amidala, Garm Bel Iblis, Mon Mothma, and Bail Organa, amongst others. Palpatine eventually transforms the Galactic Republic into the Empire with himself as its Emperor, and he immediately attacks such dissenters. In a few deleted scenes from Revenge of the Sith, Senator Padmé Amidala Skywalker is briefly involved in the formation of the Alliance before her premature death after delivering her twin children, Luke and Leia, both of whom later became members of the Alliance, with their Force skills. However, according to the role-playing game, the Cantham House Meetings of Coruscant, including Mon Mothma and Bail Organa, are going on for discussing for the formation of a galactic alliance. Also, it tells that although throughout the galaxy many sectors are already fighting against Imperial interests, resistance is relatively quiet until the incident on the planet Ghorman, 18 years before the Battle of Yavin, where a military ship commanded by Captain Wilhuff Tarkin is blocked by peaceful anti-Empire protesters who refused to move off the ship's landing pad. With implied permission from the Emperor, Tarkin lands the ship anyway, injuring and killing many, an incident that history would record as the Ghorman Massacre. Progressively then, the myriad of civilizations which are fighting the Empire grow and are coalesced into a ragtag organization, the Resistance.They intend removing the evil Emperor, but the growing ruthlessness of the state forces them into initial secrecy as they are unable to undermine the Empire's regime. The video game Star Wars: The Force Unleashed presents a differing view of the Alliance's formation, hinting that the Emperor actually pushes secretly for its formation, just like he has done earlier with the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The reasoning is that Palpatine bids for an opposing force, starting another war to consolidate his power with the Empire, not imagining the Alliance would ever become a serious threat. So, the Rebel Alliance is founded by Darth Vader's secret apprentice, Galen Marek, Starkiller, and, by extension, Vader himself. Vader intends to use Starkiller as a mere pawn to gather together the Empire's enemies, manipulating his apprentice into believing that the intention was to start a rebellion. Vader expects so to lure any significant rebels into a trap, at least in the eyes of Emperor Palpatine. Whether or not Vader intends for the Rebellion to survive is unknown. Then, Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, and Garm Bel Iblis proclaim an open Declaration of Rebellion in which the grievances of the Alliance to Restore the Republic are stated and concludes with an open threat to depose the Emperor, while the Corellian Treaty is signed at the Corellian System Meetings. Although the latter is actually another deception of the Emperor and Vader, Starkiller manages to save the principal founders from the Empire, though at the cost of his own life. In Kashyyyk the Senators reunite, formally founding the Rebel Alliance, while Galen Marek's family crest becomes its official symbol. This effectively ensues in the Galactic Civil War, in which the Rebellion confronts the Empire throughout the galaxy. Although the Empire starts working to crush such insurrection, various allies secretly contribute to the Alliance, slowly making the united Rebel Force even more powerful. The most notable equipment contributions includes the defection of the Incom Corporation staff and all relevant material involved in the development of an advanced spacefighter, the X-wing.Star Wars: Empire at War Later the squid-like species called the Mon Calamari joins the Rebellion and they use their renowned skill in ship construction to supply badly needed capital ships that could take on the Imperial Navy. The RPG tells that part of the strategy of the Rebel Alliance is the Doctrine of Space Denial, where the Rebellion would attack Imperial shipping in hit and run raids both to disrupt Imperial supplies and operations, and also to loot desperately needed materials. Consequently, their starfighters are equipped with hyperdrive capability along prearranged routes which would allow this kind of harassment and escape before the Empire may react. During the events of A New Hope, the Alliance learns of the construction of the Death Star, an enormous battle station intended to secure the Empire's power. Operation Skyhook, a military campaign commanded by Princess Leia and involving Keyan Farlander and Kyle Katarn, successfully steals the schematics of the station, but her ship is crippled and captured by the Imperial fleet while attempting to deliver them. Leia is held hostage for a time by the Emperor's second in command, Darth Vader. She is rescued by Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and Obi-Wan Kenobi who are able to timely deliver the station schematics to the Alliance. This leads directly to the Alliance's glorious victory in the Battle of Yavin and also gains them Luke, their only loyal member with training in the Force. In The Empire Strikes Back, the Alliance suffers a crushing defeat on Hoth when one of their main command centers, Echo Base, is overrun by the Empire's 501st Legion. The forces of the Rebellion perambulate since then, with its headquarters within Admiral Ackbar's flagship, the Home One. Nonetheless, after the losing on Hoth and towards the end of the movie Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, the Rebel Alliance regroups and is then commanded by Admiral Ackbar, Han Solo, Princess Leia, and Lando Calrissian. The Rebel Alliance wins the Battle of Endor, destroying the second Death Star and the Empire's fleet of ships, and resulting in the death of Darth Vader, Darth Sidious, and most of the Imperial hierarchy. Thus, the Empire is definitively defeated, and the Rebellion liberates most of the galaxy. Six months later, Mon Mothma declares that the Rebel Alliance has accomplished its objectives, so the New Republic is finally established. Six years later, Coruscant is captured from the remnants of the Empire, by Rogue Squadron. Public Image Despite the Rebellion's true mission, they are looked upon as anarchists and dissidents, partly due to Imperial propaganda, though several cells on various planets take their duty too seriously and attack Imperial targets indiscriminately. They were blamed for the destruction of the planet Alderaan, though they lacked the resources to build something as large as the Death Star. A common Imperial slight to Alliance members is "Rebel scum." After the Battle of Endor, though the Alliance declared itself as the New Republic, they are still referred to as Rebels by both remaining Imperials and warlords. Symbol The symbol of the Alliance is the "Starbird", the symbol of the Marek Family chosen by Leia Organa in dedication of Galen Marek and also because it appeared as a "symbol of hope". Important people Original founders * Galen Marek ("Starkiller") * Senator Mon Mothma * Senator Bail Organa * Senator Garm Bel Iblis * General Rahm Kota Senior civil government and military high command *Mon Mothma - Co-founder and commander-in-chief *Bail Organa - Co-founder *Garm Bel Iblis - General and co-founder *Admiral Ackbar - Supreme Commander of the Rebel Alliance Fleet *Crix Madine - Supreme General of the Rebel Alliance Ground Forces *Rahm Kota - general and Jedi Master *Leia Organa - Senior diplomat *Han Solo - General and former smuggler *Lando Calrissian - General and former Cloud City administrator *Wedge Antilles - Commander of Rogue Squadron and, following Luke Skywalker's resignation, General *Luke Skywalker - Commander and Jedi Knight; former Commander of Rogue Squadron Grand Master of Jedi Order *Carlist Rieekan - General and Commander of the Alliance's Echo Base on Hoth *Jan Dodonna - General and Commander of the Alliance base on Yavin IV *Col Serra - Commander of Renegade Squadron Bases of operations *''Home One'' and Endor *Echo Base, Hoth *Yavin IV *Dantooine *Corellia *Coruscant *Sullust *Ansion *Second Chance Base, Bastion *Commerce Point Base, Gralle Notes and references See also *Galactic Republic *Galactic Empire *New Republic *Galactic Alliance External links * * Category:Star Wars organizations Category:Fictional military organizations Category:Fictional resistance movements and groups